Inocentes ánimas
by zephyr870
Summary: "Pero no podía dejar que un simple nombre la descolocara de esa manera[...]. Además, ¿qué probabilidad había de que fuera el mismo que la había atormentado años atrás?" Este fic participa en el Primer Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo donde tres están unidos". Basado en la canción "Manía Cardíaca" de Enjambre.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (en general) no me pertenece. No estaría escribiendo aquí si lo hiciera.**

 **Este fic participa en el Primer Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo donde tres están unidos". La canción elegida fue "Manía Cardíaca" de Enjambre.**

 **N/A: Amy Benson fue una de los niños que Tom Riddle traumó durante su estancia en el orfanato. En esta historia ambos están entre los veinte y veinticinco años. Intenté hacer esta historia lo menos descriptiva posible (no hay _gore_ , creo). **

* * *

**Inocentes ánimas**

 _…Tu quien mi corazón curaste_

 _luego devoraste_

 _Yo con los ojos sombríos_

 _y un torso vacío_

 _Quiero que encuentres un palpitar_

 _lo sincronices con la vida..._

Amy le estaba sirviendo té a una pareja de ancianos cuando lo vio entrar. Un joven apuesto y elegante, con un aire de sofisticación que no concordaba con el lugar al que acababa de llegar. Ese era un café de cuarta, cuyos escasos clientes eran o bien gente humilde o personas muy tacañas, por lo que la presencia de aquel individuo era desconcertante. De todas maneras lo tenía que atender, ya que ella era la única mesera que el dueño podía costear.

Al acercarse al joven para tomar su orden, Amy pudo notar que se veía algo cansado y no tan atractivo como creyó al inicio. "Seguramente la vida no lo ha tratado muy bien", pensó. Ella podía relacionarse con eso, ya que las cosas jamás habían sido fáciles para ella. Creció en un orfanato, lo cual no fue tan malo, hasta que sucedió un evento que la dejó marcada de por vida. Quedó tan traumada por lo que había visto ese día de verano en esa cueva, que la directora del orfanato, sin saber muy bien que hacer para ayudarla, decidió internarla, junto con el otro niño que había sufrido lo mismo que ella, en un hospital psiquiátrico. Pasó once años en ese horrible lugar, hasta que la dejaron salir cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad. Sin idea alguna de que hacer con su vida, empezó a buscar algún trabajo que la mantuviera ocupada y lejos de los recuerdos, sin embargo no era fácil cuando en vez de escolaridad tenía antecedentes en un manicomio. Durante un par de años estuvo brincando de un trabajo temporal a otro, viviendo casi como vagabunda, hasta que encontró ese decrépito café que solicitaba mesera. Aquel era hasta el momento el mejor trabajo que había encontrado, ya que sus ganancias le permitirán rentar un pequeño cuarto donde dormir, y el cocinero le tenía la suficiente lástima para darle de comer gratis tres veces al día. No era una gran vida, pero era mejor que estar encerrada en una habitación blanca todo el tiempo.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea ordenar?

El joven la observó detenidamente, haciéndola sentir incómoda. Afortunadamente para Amy, una sonrisa desarmante no tardó en remplazar su mirada calculadora.

-Buenas tardes, señorita…

-Benson- respondió Amy al comprender su pregunta implícita

-Benson- un brillo extraño se posó en los ojos del joven, pero desapareció inmediatamente. –Un hermoso apellido para una hermosa mujer.

-Gracias- dijo Amy, sintiendo como se le encendían las mejillas. Este hombre definitivamente era encantador. –Entonces, ¿qué desea?

-Un té, si no es mucha molestia.

-En seguida, señor.

-Por favor, llámeme Tom.

Eso definitivamente hizo que la seriedad se apoderara de Amy, quien sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Ese nombre le traía demasiados recuerdos, no exactamente agradables. Pero no podía dejar que un simple nombre la descolocara de esa manera, había muchos Toms en el mundo, era lógico que se encontrara al menos con uno. Además, ¿qué probabilidad había de que fuera el mismo que la había atormentado años atrás?

Un poco más calmada, se dispuso a seguir atendiendo a los clientes. Tom continuó dándole cumplidos a lo largo de su estancia. Parecía ser un hombre muy educado, y Amy se convenció de que no tenía nada que ver con el otro Tom que había conocido en su niñez.

Tom se pasó constantemente los siguientes días por el café. Su presencia le resultaba muy agradable a Amy, ya que era muy amable con ella. Le contaba algunas experiencias vividas en los años que estuvo en un internado fuera del país, y coqueteaba abiertamente con ella. La chica incluso se atrevió a pensar que regresaba todas las tardes solamente para hablar con ella. Eso le daba una sensación que jamás había experimentado antes, se sentía apreciada.

Una tarde un poco fría, Tom se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa. "No me gustaría que alguien como tú se congelara." le había dicho, y ella gustosa, aunque un poco nerviosa, aceptó. Al llegar al edificio donde rentaba su pequeño cuarto, la chica lo invitó a pasar. Él aceptó de inmediato con un "Estaba esperando que me dijeras eso".

Al entrar, Amy se dirigió a la pequeña estufa a calentar agua para preparar un té. Tom se acercó a ella a inspeccionar lo que parecía ser un intento de cocina, dándole la espalda.

-Sabes- le dijo Tom con una voz gélida que no había usado antes –Jamás te dije cual era mi nombre completo.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó ella ahora un poco insegura.

-Tom Sorvolo Riddle

Amy dejó caer la tetera que estaba sosteniendo. Retrocedió, asustada del hombre que había dejado entrar a su casa. Era imposible que fuera la misma persona que le había causado tanto sufrimiento de niña, el hombre que había conocido esos últimos días no se parecía en nada a ese horrible fenómeno que aún veía en sus pesadillas.

Cuando Tom se volteó, Amy vió que en una mano sostenía una lo que parecía ser una rama muy extraña, y en la otra un cuchillo que había agarrado de su cocina. Aterrada, siguió retrocediendo hasta chocar con una pared.

-Oh pequeña Amy, no tiene caso que intentes huir, no hay escapatoria de lo que te voy a hacer, al igual que no tuviste escapatoria ese día en la cueva, ¿recuerdas?

La joven se estremeció. Estaba temblando del temor que le provocaba ese hombre tan cruel. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ni siquiera había notado que jamás le había dicho su nombre completo. La había engañado con elogios vacíos e historias falsas, y ella había caído en la trampa.

-Mira, he querido hacer un… experimento desde hace algún tiempo, y en cuanto te vi en ese café supe que serías la candidata perfecta para probarlo.- observó el cuchillo con aburrimiento y añadió –Podría matarte antes y ahorrarte el horror pero, ¿dónde está la diversión en eso?

Y dicho esto, Tom se abalanzó sobre ella y le clavó el cuchillo en la clavícula, justo donde terminaba su cuello.

Tom estaba sentado en la cama de la joven, observando con fascinación el corazón palpitante en su mano. Le echó un vistazo a la figura que estaba parada cerca de la puerta. Sus ojos blancos eran escalofriantes, y su piel cetrina contrastaba con las manchas de carmín en su ropa y en la pared. "Es perfecta", pensó. Una carcajada de victoria se escapó de sus labios al ver que lo había logrado.

Había creado al primer inferius.


End file.
